An object identification device may be in the form of a so-called RFID tag, RFID being an acronym of Radio Frequency Identification Device. Patent publication US 2014/0319227A1 describes an electronic tag comprising a reception circuit for receiving signals from a base station at a given frequency, which may be less than 200 kHz. The reception circuit comprises an antenna of which the resonance frequency is at least twice the given frequency of the signals received from the base station. In the electronic tag, a processor circuit may process the signals received from the base station so as identify a query to which the electronic tag should reply. A transmission circuit may transmit modulated signals at a frequency different from the given frequency of the signals received from the base station.